Life Swapped
by Talon of 7
Summary: The goddess of Hyrlue are board so the have some fun on a remote planet in the Milky way galaxy called Earth. Where the stumble upon a little town called Forks, Washington. It will include characters in Twilight and Life and Death both by Stephenie Meyer, and the Three Goddesses of course.
1. Chapter 1

Life Swapped.

Disclamer: I do not own any characters in either Twilight or Life and Death. Only owned by Stephenie Meyer. Or do not own any characters in Zelda universe.

Chapter 1 - The Start part 1

Bella was starting think she was just being paranoid about the three women she was noticing around town. She first thought it was one woman and she was changing clothes every time she saw her. But then as the day wore on there where two of them were close to each other. They were all related because they had the same facial features, she could see that, but they had different colored dresses on. She didn't think they could be vampires because Edward never tensed up when ever they were close like he did when there were other vampires around but that didn't happen often. Finally she had enough and asked Edward "Why is that woman across the street from my house? She was the same one that was next to the cafeteria at school and was with another one across from Newton's?

Edward looked toward the street hearing the nervousness in Bella's voice. "UH…. Bella there isn't any woman over there and I certainly did not see any women across form Newton's. Are you feeling O.K. Were the finals too much for you?"

Bella looked over that way and saw of course there was no woman. That's was too odd why had she seen them and he didn't? Maybe she was just imagining them. "Sorry" she started "I think its just my imagination running wild on me."

"Well maybe I can help keep your imagination from running away" he said as he started moving toward her reaching under her chin and started placing chaste kisses around her lips and near her neck.

In another part of town where no one could see, unless they had the power to see in to the 5th dimension, the three sisters converged.

Red dressed started "Well she is indeed the one who will be a delight to play with."

Green dress stated "Yes we will have fun with this one"

Blue dress always the optimist said "It may be fun but what about the others that will be affected?"

Red then looked at her said "You know that they will have no knowledge of what's going on after our fun is done."

Green chimed in "I know you've never liked interfering but it was your idea to leave Hyrule and look how that turned out."

Red just gave her a smug look as to tell her it was her turn to make the decision in their fun this time.

Blue just sighed and said "Fine then should we look into the other one that will be part of the fun"

Red and Blue both looked shocked at that and both said "Yes. Let's go."

a/n: hope you like just writing this for fun if you haven't read life after death I recommend you get it so you know the characters. Please review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Swapped.

Disclamer: I do not own any thing at all.

Chapter 2 - The Start part 2

Beau was freaking out he didn't know why the three women kept looking at him. He was sure he didn't know them. But he got the impression that they knew him. All day he kept seeing them almost everywhere. All were together near the cafeteria, even near the store, and now across the street from his house. He wasn't sure how they could get there ahead of him. He wasn't sure if they were vampires but he was sure that Archie would see that there were three vampires in town. He decided to ask Edythe about it.

"Edythe, did Archie say anything about any _visitors_ coming in to town or anything?'

At that she got a concerned look on her face then switched it very quickly "No, Beau did you think there is any _visitors_ in town were not aware of?"

"Just those three ladies standing across from the house" he answered with a shrug.

At that she barley moved her head to look over to where he knew the three ladies were and she turned back toward him and leaned close to his ear and whispered "I didn't see any one at first but I don't think they are vampires just act normal and we will work it out" then she started to kiss my ear and down my chin line while he gave an involuntary shudder at how good that felt.

Then just nodded like he always did after the kiss.

Back in the 5th dimension, the three sisters reconverged.

Blue was not happy, "She Saw Us"

Green was apprehensive "I'm not sure she did only the ones that we pick can see us."

Red was unconcerned, "I don't think even if she saw us she can not do anything about it and everything will be put back with only minimal issues after."

Blue just sighed and said "Well just remember I have to live with what happed in Hyrule, and you will have to live with what happens here." 

Green just said "Well when my turn comes I for one will not worry about what issues I have to deal with as long as I don't blow up anything.

a/n: hope you


End file.
